The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for braiding hair, and more particularly to a specific method of braiding hair using an ornamental and functional apparatus to assist in the braiding process.
Braiding one's hair involves the overlapping, twisting, and weaving of at least two strands of hair in order to achieve a desired hair style. Typically, the hair being braided extends downwardly along the back of one's head. Therefore, a person braiding her own hair cannot see herself directly perform the braiding, but, at best, can see the reverse image in a mirror. Accordingly, a fanciful type of braid is difficult to accurately prepare by oneself.
In response to the perceived difficulty in braiding or retaining a strand of one's hair, a variety of devices have been developed. Several devices have been developed to assist a person in simply retaining her hair in a desired configuration. Examples of such devices can be readily seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,499,638 to Ripely; 602,699 to Davis; and 5,271,421 to Videtzky. Devices for holding hair specifically in a pony-tail configuration (a single strand of hair) can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,289,834 to Lawrence; 5,036,870 to Edmark; and 5,167,245 to Harriett. Other devices have been developed to hold a strand of hair in a wrap, examples of such being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,892,110 to Harrie; and 5,465,741 to Dvorck. Some other devices have been designed specifically for forming a multi-strand braid, several examples of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,497,795 to Hibbard; 5,454,385 to George; 5,544,666 to Schach; 5,564,445 to Query; and 5,669,399 to Camp, Jr. et al.
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a versatile hair braiding device that may be used by people having varying styles of hair.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a hair braiding device having a variety of interchangeable ornamental elements.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a hair braiding device that is easy to use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will, in part, be obvious, and, in part, appear hereinafter.